petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hogwarts Extra-curricular Subjects
Unlike electives, extra-curricular subjects were not mandatory at all, did not have O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s and were not guaranteed to be held every year. Extra-curricular classes could presumably be taken or dropped at any point, although for some subjects, not continuously taking it may leave students confused. Taking extra-curricular classes was less common than taking electives. Many of these classes could only be taken by students in Year 3 or higher. These subjects were often held on weekends to avoid overlapping with regular subjects. Apparition Apparition was an optional twelve-week class offered to sixth-years and seventh-years at Hogwarts. It was the most popular out of all extra-curricular classes, as Apparition was such a useful skill. In the 1996-1997 school year, it was held on Saturday mornings. Unlike other classes, this course cost money (12 Galleons), as it was offered by the Ministry of Magic instead of Hogwarts. At the end of the course, those above the age of 17 could take an exam, and, if they passed, they could legally apparate. If the first test fails, they will have to retake the Apparition test. Students *Albus Dumbledore (1898 or 1899) *Elphias Doge (1898 or 1899) *Tom Riddle (1944) *Many Death Eaters *Arthur Weasley (1967) *Molly Weasley (1967) *Bellatrix Lestrange (1968 or 1969) *Lucius Malfoy (1971 or 1972) *Narcissa Malfoy (1972 or 1973) *Severus Snape (1977) *Sirius Black (1977) *Remus Lupin (1977) *William Weasley (1988) *Nymphadora Tonks (1990) *Charles Weasley (1990; failed first exam) *Percy Weasley (1993 or 1994) *Fred Weasley (1995) *George Weasley (1995) *Graham Montague (1995; did not take first exam) *Harry Potter (1997; did not take exam) *Ronald Weasley (1997; failed first exam) *Hermione Granger (1997) *Ernest McMillan (1997; could not take first exam) *Draco Malfoy (1997; could not take first exam) *Susan Bones (1997) Art In this subject, students learn about magical art, including how portraits worked. It could only be taken by students in Year 3 or above. As she was extremely fascinated by magical portraits, Badeea Ali took classes in this subject. Barnaby Lee started taking art classes in his sixth year when he started his goal to become a Renaissance Wizard. Students *Badeea Ali (1986-1991) *Barnaby Lee (1989-1991) Muggle Art Muggle Art was a subject focusing on non-magical art. This subject may have been taught by the Muggle Studies teacher or the Art teacher. Ancient Studies This subject focused on anything ancient. This was separate from History of Magic, a mandatory subject, and Study of Ancient Runes, an elective one. At least one of these classes focused on Egypt. Flying For first-years, Flying was a mandatory class, but second-years onwards could continue it as an extra-curricular class to advance their skills. This was one of the most popular extra-curricular classes. It was separate from Quidditch practice, and Quidditch players rarely attended extra-curricular Flying classes (although some were occasionally there to demonstrate). Students *Elena Jenkins (1985-at least 1989; regularly) *Rowan Khanna (1985-at least 1989; regularly) *Penny Haywood (1985-at least 1989; regularly) *Merula Snyde (1985-at least 1989; regularly) *Andre Egwu (1985-at least 1989; occasionally) *Nymphadora Tonks (at least once in 1986, 1988 and 1989) *Ismelda Murk (at least once in 1988) *Barnaby Lee (at least once in 1988) *Ben Copper (at least once in 1988) *Liz Tuttle (at least once in 1988) *Charles Weasley (at least once in 1988) *Harry Potter (at least once in 1992-1993) Frog Choir and Hogwarts Orchestra Joining the Frog Choir was an extra-curricular activity. The Frog Choir was founded at some point in around the 1930s. It most likely required constant attendance, as Frog Choir members sometimes performed during feasts. Charms Master Filius Flitwick was the conductor in at least 1986-1997. This was a separate class from Music. It also had a limited number of spots, but members could leave in the middle of the school year, allowing new members to join. Despite the name, the Frog Choir used toads, not frogs. Students *Celestina Warbeck (possibly) *Merula Snyde's mother *Chester Davies (?-1986/1987) *Elena Jenkins (1986/1987-1991) (with Dennis) *Unknown student (1993-1997) (with Trevor) There was also a Hogwarts Orchestra that was also conducted by Filius Flitwick (in at least 1993-1995). It often performed alongside the Frog Choir, but the Frog Choir was more famous. The orchestra included individuals playing various instruments. Ghoul Studies Ghoul Studies was a subject focusing on ghouls, ghosts and poltergeists. It was one of the rarer extra-curricular subjects, as ghouls were often covered in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ghoul Studies, however, gave more in-depth information. Magical Theory This was a theoretical subject focusing on magic. How spells work was covered in this subject, so spell inventors most likely took this class. It was available for at least first-years. Music This subject focused on magical music. According to someone, magical music was noted to be more bland-sounding and did not have errors, possibly as the music was enchanted. It may be the magical equivalent of autotune. Music was only available for students in Year 3 or above. Muggle Music This subject focused on Muggle music, and may have been taught by either the Music or the Muggle Studies teacher. During this class, students would occasionally listen to recent Muggle hits, including The Final Countdown in the 1986-1987 school year and Never Gonna Give You Up in the 1987-1988 school year. This was one of the classes that could be entered and left at any point. Merula Snyde, Ismelda Murk and Barnaby Lee once attended a Muggle music class in their third year just to make fun of it. Merula Snyde secretly enjoyed the music, although she would deny it whenever anyone claimed this to be the case (mainly Barnaby). *Merula Snyde (once in 1986-1987) *Ismelda Murk (once in 1986-1987) *Barnaby Lee (once in 1986-1987) Xylomancy This was one of the rarer extra-curricular subjects. It was held at least once, during the 1991-1992 school year, in the North Tower. It was a form of Divination involving twigs. It may have been taught by the Divination teacher, but it was a separate subject. Xylomancy was also an extra-curricular taught at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the subject started in 1926. Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry